Nickelodeon/Other
1984–2009 Variants Kdfodfkjops.png Nickelodeon Logo 1.svg|The logo as a flag Nickelodeon_Zigzag.png|The logo as a zap burst Nickelodeon_Blimp.png|The logo as a blimp logo_nick.png|The logo as a circle Nickelodeon_Box.png|The logo as a square Nickelodeon_Maple_Leaf.png|The logo as a leaf (2D) Nickelodeon_Hairbow.png|The logo as a bow nick globe.png|The logo as a globe. nick pig.png|The logo as a pig. Nickelodeon_Kangaroo.png|The logo as a kangaroo Nickelodeon_SprayCan.png|The logo as a spray can nick tree.png|The logo as a tree nick elephant.png|The logo as an elephant Nickelodeon Turkey.png|The logo as a turkey nick frog.png|The logo as a frog. Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png Nick Narrow Splat.png NickSplat35.jpg|An early splat logo NickUSA.png|The logo as the USA NickSplat6.jpg|The logo as Australia Nick Tractor.png|The logo as a garbage truck Nick Thumb.png|The logo as a hand Nick Arrow.png|The logo as an arrow NickFence.png|The logo as a fence Nick Boxer.png|The logo as a boxing glove Picture2.png|The logo as a banner NickToothPaste.png|The logo as a toothpaste tube Nickelodeon Star.png|The logo as a star nickexplosion.png|The logo as an explosion Nickeldoeon Ship.png|The logo as the Titanic nickelodeon seaweed.png|The logo as seaweed NickFootball.png|The logo as a football NickStarfish.jpg|The logo as a starfish with heads Nickelodeon Snowflake.png|The logo as a snowflake Nickelodeon Telephone.png|The logo as a telephone Picture8.png|The logo as a city Nickelodeon Sheep.png|The logo in the shape of the sheep. Nickelodeon Ice Cream.png|The logo as an ice cream bar. Nickelodeon Apple.png|The logo as an apple Nickelodeon Taxi.png|The logo as a taxi Nickelodeon Cactus.png|The logo as a cactus Nickelodeon 2D Saturn.png|The logo as a planet with an orange ring Nickelodeon Button.png|The logo as a button Nickelodeon Cloud.png|The logo as a cloud Nickelodeon Goo.png|The logo as a gooey substance Nickelodeon Car.png|The logo as a car Nickelodeon Number 1.png|The logo as the number 1 Nickelodeon Number 2.png|The logo as the number 2 Nickelodeon Number 3.png|The logo as the number 3 Nickelodeon Number 4.png|The logo as the number 4 Picture99.png|The logo as a TV Nickelodeon Glasses.png|The logo as glasses Nickelodeon 2D Bone.png|The logo as a bone (2D) Nickelodeon_Planet_closeup.png|The logo as a planet 105_0370.JPG|The logo as a frog. Nickelodeon Flute.png|The logo as a saxophone GW207H144.gif|The logo as a bat Nick1984.png|The logo as a haystock. Nickelodeonick1984.jpg Nickelodeon Areoplane.png 105_0370.,.JPG|The logo as a TV. NICKELODEON_FOOTPRINT_1998_LOGO.png|The logo as a footprint Nickelodeon 128391428a.png Nickelodeon 1234879235.png|The Logo as a Robot Nickelodeon 1234feeew3r.png Nickelodeon 1234ffdfersdg.png Nickelodeon 1234ffdfewexfewerf.png Nickelodeon Couiokl.png Nickelodeon feefefdfdscv.png Nickelodeon SKdfo.png Nickelodeon SKdfo2.png NickSnke.png|The Logo as a Snake NICK eLEPHNT.png NICK bloons.png Unitedijokidsjfp.png nicklogo.gif|The Logo as a Sun. Rocko's Modern Life - Spunky's Dangerous Day (USA).002.png|the logo as a bone|link=Nickelodeon/Other SpongeBob SquarePants - Legend of the Lost Spatula (USA).000.png|the logo as a seashell|link=Nickelodeon/Other 0120 - Rugrats - Castle Capers (U)(Venom).png|the logo as a footprint|link=Nickelodeon/Other 1993-2009 Variants Nick Atom.png Nick Leaf logo Sep 1993.png Nickelodeon Balloon.png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog.png Nickelodeon Blanket.png Nickelodeon Bone.png Nickelodeon Crayon Logo.PNG Nickelodeon Crown.png Nickelodeon Eye.png Nickelodeon Hat.png Nickelodeon Fish.png Nickelodeon Orange Soda.png Nickelodeon Fly.png Nickelodeon Planet.png Nickelodeon Slime.png Nickelodeon Lightbulb.png Nickelodeon Top.png Nickelodeon Flower.png Nick logo pow 1984.png Nickelodeon Jack.png Nickelodeon Robot.png Nickelodeon Rocket.png Nickelodeon Key V2.png Nickelodeon Screw.png Nickelodeon Cog.png Nickelodeon Pen.png Nickelodeon Truck.png Nickelodeon UFO.png Nickelodeon Worm.png Shark.PNG Untitlednic.png Unitedserwg.png These logo variations were still used on VHS and DVD releases until the logo changed on September 28, 2009. 2000–2008 Variants nickstick.jpg nickspice.jpg gas.jpg footy_nick.gif Nickwhirl.png Nickfart.png Untitledfggfgf.jpg NICKELODEON_OVAL_2001_LOGO.png Nickelodeon JASOOFRDSOKFE.png Nickelodeon 32895142412432.png NickBla.png 90x55x2-NIckeloden_Angry_beavers_Version_Abstract_IDent_Abstract.png Nickelodeon bumpers 2000-2002.jpg NICKELODEON 2003.jpg 2004–2009 Variants nicksplat1.jpg nicksplat2.jpg images (6).jpg Nickelodeonsplaty.jpg nicksplat3.jpg nicksplat4.jpg Nicksplat1.png images (5).jpg 200px-Nick pk.png Nick logo.jpg Nick-logo.svg NICKELODEON 2009.GIF NICKELODEON 2005.jpg 2009-present Variants 175px-Nick_Nickelodeon.png|Short version NICKELODEON HD.png|HD version of the logo Nickelodeon 2009 (Black).svg|Black edition Category:Special logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:National Amusements